Aquatic floats, also known as rafts, are widely used in and around swimming pools, ponds, lakes, and at beachfront locations. Most often aquatic floats are used to support persons on the surface of the water. Aquatic floats are also used in conjunction with swimming lessons. In emergency situations aquatic floats can sometimes be employed as lifesaving devices.
Although other types are occasionally encountered, most aquatic floats comprise either a plastic foam construction or an air-filled construction. Plastic foam-type aquatic floats may be rigid, semi-rigid, or flexible in nature and are often encased in a layer of vinyl. Air-filled floats comprise one or more layers of plastic film which are heat sealed in such a way as to contain a quantity of air and thereby provide flotation. Air-filled aquatic floats are typically less durable than plastic foam aquatic floats and are often designed for one time usage.
Because they are primarily intended to support an adult person on the surface of the water most aquatic floats are typically rectangular in shape and are characterized by lengths of about five feet and widths of about two and a half feet. One difficulty that is associated with nearly all prior art aquatic floats comprises the fact that they are not configured to allow a person to sit upright in the water. For this reason the use of an aquatic float substantially negates the possibility of meaningful conversation and other activities which require sitting upright.
The present invention comprises an aquatic float which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention an aquatic float comprises a torso supporting section constructed from plastic foam material and configured to support the torso of an adult person. A head and neck supporting section having a cylindrical configuration is provided at one end of the torso supporting section for supporting the head and neck of a user of the float. The opposite end of the float comprises a leg supporting section including a longitudinal portion extending from the end of the torso supporting section remote from the head and neck supporting section and a transverse portion located adjacent the distal end of the longitudinal portion. The leg supporting section of the plastic float supports the legs of the user when the user is being supported in a horizontal orientation by the plastic float. When the user desires to sit upright in the water, his or her legs are oriented between the torso supporting section and the transverse portion of the leg supporting section of the plastic float whereupon the aquatic float automatically configures itself to support the head and neck of the user while providing sufficient buoyancy to support the torso of the user in the conventional sitting orientation.